It Is My Life
by ForThoseWhoShouldHaveLived
Summary: Rewrite. After a DA meeting goes wrong, Harry and a few others are jerked into the past and are forced to relive all his memories. They can't interact with anyone from the past, they can't change anything. They can only witness events as they happened and learn from their history, but they are not going to like what they see. Contains abuse. T. Harry/Ginny. OotP. I don't own HP.


Harry yawned and rubbed his aching neck, every member of the D.A. felt the same as he did; tired and in pain. They had been taking turns practising the spell 'Stupefy', for the past hour, almost every member had been hit with the red light and flung into a wall, some were not stunned, but rather knocked unconscious. Hermione had, of course, been the reason for the number of students lying unconscious on the floor, while Neville and Luna wandered around reviving them with a simple 'Rennervate'.

Harry was pleased with the progress they were making, every member could successfully cast the stunning spell, granted, not everyone could cast with enough strength to take out a competitor, but they would hinder them slightly, enough to get away if it was so required. This was proved as Ron did a victory dance around a dazed and confused Fred. Harry chuckled at the display and moved on to the next pair. Ginny and Cho, for some reason, unknown to Harry, they seemed to detest each other and took pride in the fact the could fling each other into walls with this particular spell. In fact due to this intense dislike, the pair were performing the strongest spells, and therefore they had to be revived most often.

Harry glanced at the clock, it was almost curfew, if they didn't start to leave soon, Umbridge would catch them in the corridors and would be very eager to give Harry yet another detention. His hand tingled at the thought of the vile woman and her evil quill. With a small shake of his head, he cleared his throat and turned to face everyone.

"That was great everyone. The progress we've been making is amazing, but I'm sure you're all feeling stiff and tired now." There was a murmur of agreement from the group. "Curfew is in twenty minutes, so I would recommend heading straight to your common rooms and try not to let Umbridge catch you after curfew." Harry said.

"See you later, Harry." Cho said, before flicking her hair off her shoulder and leaving.

Ginny moved to Harry's side, and slid her hand into his as Cho left the room, there was only a few people left now. The Weasleys, Hermione, Neville and Luna. Harry and Ginny began to gather together all the loose papers and DADA books that they could wrangle away from Hermione.

"You were brilliant today." Harry complimented Ginny. She flashed him a heart breaking smile.

"Thanks, Harry, but I think I just had a great teacher." She joked.

"I really hope you're not talking about Umbridge." Harry chuckled.

"Not at all." Ginny said.

Harry stacked the books into a pile and placed the papers on the top of the stack. He glanced around, Neville was waving his wand and mouthing words that Harry couldn't hear. He cocked his head to the side and frowned, trying to read Neville's lips, unfortunately Neville either had poor pronunciation or it was a spell Harry was unaware of.

Before Harry could even begin to comprehend what Neville was saying a bright yellow jet of light escaped the tip of his wand and flew straight towards Harry, knocking him out cold. Ginny let out a yelp and ran towards him at the same time Hermione and Ron did, the three of them jerked back as yellow sparks shot at their fingers when they touched Harry. It was too late, the spell had taken effect and they too fell unconscious in a heap.

"Don't touch them." Fred shouted.

"Neville, Luna, go find someone, but not Umbridge." George said, looking at his brother and friends who were lying in an uncomfortable heap.

Harry woke up to a crushing feeling on his chest, his breaths were shallow and he struggled to do anything other that gasp for a few moments. His eyes adjusted to the dark room, and he realised the crushing sensation was Ron lying on him like a dead weight.

"Get off." He grunted and tried to pull out from underneath.

"Here, I'll try and lift him." Hermione murmured from Harry's other side.

Hermione gathered her strength and managed to roll Ron off of Harry. "Thanks." Harry sighed.

His chest was throbbing where the spell had struck him and his muscles felt like jelly. A low groan from Ron alerted them to his slowly arriving awareness, Ginny was sitting wide eyed against the wall, watching the other three with a dazed expression.

"Wha' happened?" Ron slurred, blinking blearily as his eyes adjusted to the dark room they were in.

"The spell." Hermione muttered. "Neville was practising a spell and he accidentally hit you. We tried to help, but it must be quite volatile because the moment we touched you, the spell seemed to spark and we were knocked out."

"Spells have been known to do that before but that doesn't explain why we're not in the Room of Requirement anymore." Ginny sighed, forcing herself to stand.

"It doesn't even look like we're in Hogwarts anymore." Ron said.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but promptly snapped it shut when they heard a man and woman talking.

"I told you he wouldn't like it." The woman said waspishly. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny panicked as the key unlocked the door and it opened.

"I thought he should experience it at least." The man sighed sounding defeated.

Harry froze as the door opened, he was struggling to find an excuse or a way to explain why they were suddenly in these people's house. The light flicked on and Ron stuttered automatically, "W-We can explain."

Neither the man nor the woman noticed him. Harry thought it was odd, but he was too focused on the couple and the child in the man's arms.

"It was a waste of time, he didn't stop crying until we reached the gate." The red headed woman said.

"Every child should experience Halloween, I don't care what you say." The man pouted. "I think Harry was just scared by that awful witch costume."

"Go bath him and wash that fake blood off, I'm going to make his supper." Lily Potter sighed, a small smile lingering on her face.

"Harry, I think that's your parents." Ron said in awe.

"Me too, Ron. But why can't they see us?" Harry said.

"Maybe the spell sent us back in time?" Ginny said questioningly.

"No, that's not possible, we'd still be able to interact with the people in the past. I'm not sure what's going on, but it definitely has something to do with Harry, it only happened to us when we touched him." Hermione explained.

"Come on, Harry. Let's get that rubbish off you, why your mother would want you to be a vampire is beyond me." James Potter said to his son as they made their way up the stairs.

Harry felt a pull in his stomach and automatically started following, he tried to stop himself but he had no control over it, his feet forced him to keep moving after James and baby Harry.

"Hermione?" He asked.

"I think that we're reliving your memories." Hermione whispered.

"My memories?" Harry asked worriedly. "As in we'll witness my whole life?"

"It's the most probable option at the moment, after all, we can't change anything, we have to follow your past self and the spell hit you." Hermione elaborated.

"Oh no." Harry groaned.

"Look on the bright side, you get some memories of your parents and you'll remember a lot of things from your childhood." Ron said.

"That would be nice, Ron." Harry said, looking at his younger self who was sitting in a vampire costume as water started filling the bath tub. "Except you forgot that it's Halloween, my parents will be dead within twenty four hours."


End file.
